Nonylphenol ethoxylates are well-known surfactants commonly referred to as NPEs. NPE are effective at removing soils containing grease from a variety of surfaces. While NPE-containing compositions may be effective cleansers and degreasers, nonylphenol is a material recognized as hazardous by the United States Environmental Protection Agency.
Nonylphenol ethoxylate is formed through the combination of ethylene oxide with nonylphenol (NP). Both NP and NPE exhibit estrogen-like properties and provide risks for the public involving consumption of contaminated water, consumption of contaminated vegetation, or consumption of contaminated fish. NPE is not readily biodegradable and remains in the environment or food chain for indefinite time periods. Due to the risks posed to humans and animals and environmental concerns, there is presently a need to replace NPE with a biodegradable alternative.